


In regards to love: Eros

by Indigoblau



Series: Manga/Anime Poems [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Love, poem, tagging a poem is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigoblau/pseuds/Indigoblau
Summary: Oh I wishyou wouldn't askfor a summarythis is justsimplepoetryrip





	In regards to love: Eros

**Author's Note:**

> The second one!  
> After Agape, Eros is now also complete

Beauty burning heartly  
sin  
hands on walls  
just paperthin  
walls of cloth a  
joke  
thereof  
sensual touches  
demandingly   
soft

Heath of love and  
the desire  
call your shyness  
a bloody  
liar  
Find the flame  
that burns  
in you  
that lits a  
fire in me  
too

Drawn to you  
the very  
figure  
of a passions  
burning  
picture

Let us be  
sinners for  
a second  
our eyes meet and  
I can't back up  
anymore  
this is mighty  
love

Eros

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time!!


End file.
